vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Casterwill
Summary Sophie Casterwill is the best friend and classmate of Lok Lambert. She particularly enjoys reading books, and has an excellent memory for myths and legends. As one of the last surviving nobles of the Casterwill family, she has been raised from birth to be a Seeker. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-A with magic. 9-A with summons Name: Sophie Casterwill Origin: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Gender: Female Age: Unknown. Likely 15-16 Classification: Seeker, Member of the Huntik Foundation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Can restore objects to their original shape, Cloth Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification, Precognition, Resistance to Curses and Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Telekinesis, Magic, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Effortlessly threw a suit into the air). Small Building level with magic (Harmed Redcap). Small Building level with summons (Capable of summoning Titans such as Sabriel) Speed: Subsonic+ (Can keep up with Suits) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class. Small Building Class with magic. Small Building level with summons Durability: Street level. Small Building level with magic. Small Building level with summons Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Enfluxion, Feyone, Grand Dragon Leviathan, Hoplite, Icarus, Kelpie, Phoenix, Sabriel, Sorcerel, Triton Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Armorbrand:' Armorbrand is a spell that erects a barrier to protect the caster from incoming attacks. *'Augerfrost:' Augerfrost is a spell that creates a sphere of blue energy that can be fired at the target. *'Auraforce:' Auraforce is a spell that sends out a large burst of energy. *'Banebound:' Banebound is a spell that allows the caster to contain powerful curses. *'Blasteater:' Blasteater is a spell that forms a mouth that will consume projectile spells therefore protecting the caster. *'Boltflare:' Boltflare is a spell that creates a sphere of fire that can be used to harm its targets or light up dark areas. *'Breakspell:' Breakspell is a spell that allows the caster to nullify enchantments, spells, and illusions. Breakspell can also be used to reflect the attack back at its original caster. *'Bristlevine:' Bristlevine is a spell that grows vines from the ground. *'Bubblelift:' Bubblelift is a spell that forms a bubble around an object and allows the caster to lift it. *'Chillskin:' Chillskin is a spell that creates a barrier of ice around the caster. *'Darkfog:' Darkfog is a spell that projects a dark green fog from the caster's hands. *'Doublespell:' Doublespell is a spell that allows the caster to use two spells at once. *'Dragonfist:' Dragonfist is a spell that enhances the caster's physical strength. *'Everfight:' Everfight is a spell that heals the caster. *'Farslip:' Farslip is a spell that unlocks doors, activates traps, and breaks locks. *'Featherdrop:' Featherdrop is a spell that slows down falling objects and people. *'Findshape:' Findshape is a spell that allows the caster to repair damaged or destroyed objects. *'Fireswarm:' Fireswarm is a spell that creates a stream of dark embers to harm its target. *'Headcage:' Headcage is a spell that protects the caster from mind manipulation and powerful curses. *'Honorguard:' Honorguard is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Hyperstride:' Hyperstride is a spell that increases the speed and agility of the caster. *'Lightcoat:' Lightcoat is a spell that forms a barrier around its caster. *'Mindsight:' Mindsight is a spell that allows the caster to see in their targets mind and forsee their actions and attacks. *'Newlife:' Newlife is a spell that can give Titans a second chance in battle after they have been defeated and sent back to their amulets. *'Nimblefire:' Nimblefire is a spell that allows the caster to move at super speeds. *'Overshield:' Overshield is a spell that creates a barrier around its caster. *'Powerstride:' Powerstride is a spell that allows the caster to jump higher than normal. *'Raypulse:' Raypulse is a spell that shoots a bolt of electricity out the caster's hand. *'Riptide:' Riptide is a spell that allows the caster to shoot out a jet of water. *'Ropetrick:' Ropetrick is a spell that allows the caster to manipulate and control pieces of rope. *'Shadowspeed:' Shadowspeed similarly to Hyperstride, is a spell that allows the caster to move at extreme speeds. *'Soulburn:' Soulburn is a spell that allows the caster to burn up some of their life force to regain energy. *'Stoneblade:' Stoneblade is a spell that erects a sharp pillar of stone from the earth. *'Targetfind:' Targetfind is a spell that causes projectiles to seek their targets. *'Thundercut:' Thundercut is a spell that charges the caster's hand with electricity. *'Touchram:' Touchram is a spell that projects a blast of concussive energy. *'Windrush:' Windrush is a spell that produces a powerful current of wind from the caster's hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Huntik: Secrets & Seekers Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 9